


Sinner

by TearsOfWinter



Series: Blessed Is Thy Sinner [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sebastian develops a one sided attraction, Sexual Confusion, discretion of a holy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Sebastian wants to make amends with Fenris, and so venture’s into the warrior’s home, hoping to apologize. However, when he goes upstairs to investigate the voices, he discovers Fenris and Anders being intimate. He should turn away, leave, but he can’t take his eyes off what he’s seeing…





	1. See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Because this is written in Seb’s POV, who is characterized in this story as someone who is unaware he’s bi, some homophobic and fetishisizing language is used. Though I tried to make it as inoffensive as possible, it still might make people uncomfortable. So please read with caution.

Soon as the Chantry closed its doors, Sebastian made his way over to Hightown. He owed Fenris an apology for his behavior earlier in the day. When he asked Fenris if he ever considered sending Anders and Merrill to the Templars, it was never his intention to question his friend's honor. It was a simple query; something he often asked himself when he was in the company of the mages.

They were his companions in battle, and in some ways, he considered them friends, but as a Brother to the Chantry, it was his _duty_ to inform the Circles of their presence. However, with the way the Gallows was...he couldn't do it. And Fenris was right. To betray Hawke after all he'd been through, not even the Maker would consider that just.

"Fenris, my friend, are you home? I wish to apologize for earlier." Sebasitan left resounding knocks on the elf's door, but no matter how long he waited, he was met with silence. The Starkhaven prince frowned. It was unlike Fenris to ignore a friend's call; with his keen ears, he'd at least make an effort to check on the commotion.

It was perhaps uncouth, but knowing Fenris always welcomed his companions no matter the time of day, Sebastian pushed open the door. "Hello? Fenris?"

Odd that there was no response. Fenris should be home. After being on a mission with Hawke, a bit of rest was all they could ask for.

Carefully, he headed to the second floor, hoping perhaps he could find Fenris in his room. If the elf was sleeping, he wouldn't disturb him. However, he wanted to make amends with his friend today. To leave things unresolved until tomorrow left him uneasy.

When he reached Fenris' room, Sebastian heard voices from inside. Ah, so that was why Fenris didn't respond. He had company.

 Not wanting to be rude and eavesdrop, he announced his presence with a quick rap on the door, but the moment his hand touched it, the door cracked open.

Heat from the fireplace washed over his face as he inadvertently peeked inside the room through the slit. "My apologies, I hope I wasn't inter-" Whatever excuses he had, whatever he wanted to say, it all died on his tongue in an instant. Frozen in place, eyes wide with shock, Sebastian watched in horror and fascination the soft roll and wave of Fenris' spine as the elf pleasured his partner.  

From where Sebastian stood, only Fenris' naked back was visible, but there was no mistaking what he was seeing.

Hands white as rain roamed over copper skin. The contrast of delicate arms wrapped around strong, broad shoulders served to heighten the strength and restraint in Fenris' lithe body. Legs slender as they were long clung to Fenris' waist; and the heels dug into the elf's taut buttocks, a silent urging for him to thrust harder and deeper. The warrior sharpened his pace, and the musky room was filled with the wet, rhythmic sound of flesh hitting flesh. A pleasure filled moan- not one borne from Fenris- tore through the air, loud and desperate, sending Sebastian's heart racing inside his chest.

The lovers were so absorbed in one another, bringing each other into unbelievable heights, they were oblivious to the Chantry Brother's presence. Sebastian could just make out golden hair strewn across the pillow, but not the face of the woman writhing beneath Fenris. He was surprised Fenris had a lover; the stoic warrior never gave any indication he was interested, much less involved with someone. And being adverse to touch as Fenris was, Sebastian had a feeling this was not someone the elf simply picked up off the streets for a tryst. He had never seen Fenris, usually so fearsome and intimidating, be this gentle and tender. The way his body pressed against hers; the places their hands touched; the murmured, sweet kisses- it all spoke of intimacy and passion born from familiarity. Whoever the woman was, this was not the first time Fenris spent his night with her.

Curious though he was of his friend's paramour, Sebastian was far more mortified of witnessing such a private gathering. For whatever reason Fenris kept his lover a secret, Sebastian had no right to intrude. He'd seen enough as it was, and prayed to the Maker and Andraste for forgiveness for his moment of weakness.

He lifted a hand to the door, hoping to close it without being noticed, but a familiar voice stilled his actions.  

"Fenris."

No...It can't be. He must've heard wrong, a trick of the mind.

But it was no lie.

Fenris easily fell onto his back with a gentle push, the top of his head now facing the doorway. No longer hidden behind Fenris, Sebastian got a good look at the lover's face as they kissed a trail up the elf's torso. The person Sebastian thought was a woman, was no woman at all, but a man, and not just any man, but Anders, the damnable abomination.

Sebastian saw the stark hunger in the mage's eyes as he hovered over Fenris. Like the felines he so admired, Anders crawled on hands and knees, his hips swaying high in the air in wanton invitation. Anders spent a second admiring the view, taking the sight of Fenris in: naked strength, flexing muscles, and a pulsing cock that was just inside of him. And then he knelt, straddling Fenris' waist, hovering mere inches above the elf's arousal.

Sebastian caught himself hitching his breath the same time as Fenris when fingertips traced the hard outlines of the warrior's body. It was as if he could feel those hands run across his stomach, leaving behind gooseflesh and flushed skin. Fenris' abdomen tightened in helpless little jerks, but he did little else. His hands stayed on Anders' thighs, kneading, willing to take what Anders gave.

The tender smile that suffused the mage's face as he gazed down at Fenris, caused Sebastian to blink in surprise. He had never seen Anders wear such an expression. The man was always angry, consumed with his dangerous pursuit for mage freedom. The one smile, the one only Fenris was privy to see, made Sebastian's heart catch in his throat.

It was with the same captivating smile that Anders slowly, so achingly slowly, slid a hand over Fenris' chest, down to his hipbone, before he lightly wrapped fingers around Fenris' length. The warrior kept still, watching the mage through lidded eyes. That was until Anders followed the trail his hand left behind with his tongue, lapping away at the precome coating Fenris' cock.

"Fasta Vass!" the elf cursed, his body arching for more of that talented mouth, but he wasn't fast enough. Anders rose back up, staying just above him with only his breath touching the head of Fenris' shaft.

The pious Brother knew he should leave before he was exposed to anymore of this depravity, but his feet wouldn't listen. Stronger than ever before, he was rooted in place, eyes unable to tear away from the sight of Anders' teasing.

Shame and no little amount of disgust churned inside Sebastian's stomach; emotions he didn't feel as acutely as he did when he thought it was only Fenris. It was only natural he found his warrior friend attractive. Male or female, it didn't matter. As an elf, Fenris was grace and beauty like the rest of his kind. Anders was none of those things. Too big, too large, he was an ungainly human. A _man_. There was nothing about Anders Sebastian should find appealing, but there was about seeing the mage without his robes that stirred something inside him. Without his pauldron and feathers, Anders lost much of his mass. He was a lot smaller than Sebastian expected. Dainty. Vulnerable. Soft. He lacked the curves of a woman, yes, but Anders was such a slender man it hardly made a difference. Sebastian could imagine his hands easily encompassing the blond's slim waist, and hold him against his body.

No! What was he thinking? He made his vows! He shouldn't be having these thoughts. Not about anyone, but especially not about the maleficar!

But how could he not when Anders wore nothing but firelight? Bathed in warm, golden hues, it shone in his hair, played over his supple skin, darkened his eyes. As he sat on his haunches, he coyly showed both Fenris (and Sebastian) the whole long line of his body, almost every inch of him displaying signs of Fenris' possession. A bite mark on his left shoulder; red bruises on his neck- all of which he deliberately didn't healing.

Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the upper half of Anders', too afraid to travel any lower and see the proof of the mage's desire. But then Fenris' breath snagged in his throat when Anders slipped a hand between their hips. Sebastian followed Anders' movement, watched him as he gently pulled Fenris' cock- so hard from arousal- away from his stomach before he could fit it between his thighs.

Without preamble, without warning, Anders sank onto Fenris, sheathing his entire length inside his body; the miraculous slide of hardness within softness. Their combined groans of satisfaction left Sebastian reeling, his world tilting beneath his feet. His heart hammered in his chest, his blood threatened to boil in his veins.

Neither men cared of the Chantry Brother's predicament nor did they know of his existence. Fenris' head fell back against the bed, his eyes drowsy with intense desire as he stared up into Anders' flushed face. The mage made a little satisfied hum in his throat, grounding his hips vigorously against his elvhen lover with an impish grin.

Anders rode Fenris with abandon like a well paid whore. He took cock better than most women Sebastian knew; better than most women he slept with before he joined the Chantry. His lush body deepened the penetration each time he lifted and settled; gripping and stroking Fenris' member with his wet depths.

Uncontrollable, needing touch, the warmth, the connection- anything to keep him grounded to reality- Fenris caressed every inch of Anders that he could reach. Sebastian swallowed despite his dry mouth. He imagined the hands running over the man's hips, his sides, his thighs were his own; that the appreciative, husky laugh followed by a whining moan and jerking hips when pert nipples were pinched were ones he earned himself.

"Anders. Mage...Move...I can't-"

It was all the encouragement Anders needed. He leaned further over Fenris, resting more of his body against his lover's, adjusting the angle between them. The difference in position was minor, but the increase in friction was electrifying. Anders inhaled sharply, his breaths coming in little gasps as he set a steady rhythm, taking Fenris' cock harder and deeper; addicted to the feel of Fenris filling him completely.

His hair came half undone in its tie, clinging onto the tacky sweat on his skin. Sebastian yearned to yank Anders' hair free, let his fingers run through the burnished gold. Fenris must've had the same thought. He tangled his hands into the mane of hair. It spilled unconfined over wide shoulders and down Anders' neck. There was too much of it, too long, and the slight curl ensured that it was constantly escaping the leather tie Anders used to confine the silky strands. Sebastian often wondered why the mage just didn't cut it all off. It was such a small thing, the satin river of gleaming red in the firelight. Suddenly, perversely, the rogue prince was glad Anders allowed his hair to grow.

Fenris' hand tightened, crushing the softness in his grip. The entire world dwindled to the place where they bodies joined. Sebastian and Fenris both watched as a pink flush crept over the mage's face; his long auburn lashes lowered to his cheeks, concealing his unfocused gaze. Though Sebastian wished he could be the one to pull Anders down into a kiss, in the end it was Fenris who did the deed. He guided Anders' swollen lips to his, slowly ravishing the other with his tongue.

Anders sobbed and shuddered with release, his hips bearing greedily against Fenris as he took his full length. In return, the warrior gave himself up to the squeezing, enticing, pulsing flesh, letting Anders pull the ecstasy from him in great voluptuous surges.

As he watched his two companions fall into an exhausted, satisfied heap, Sebastian felt his cock twitch and ache. He could practically _feel_ Anders' tight ring of muscles clamp around the elf's erection, milking him for all he's worth.

After Sebastian gave his vows, he prayed everyday to the Maker he'd never have these bodily desires again. For years, he successfully kept carnal thoughts at bay, never fell into temptation. But to fail now. To feel his cock stir to life, and for _Anders_ of all people...He needed to leave. Go. Pray these sinful thoughts away.

Sebastian took a step back, but the dilapidated mansion had rusty floorboards. The wood beneath his foot creaked, loud and long, the sound echoing. 

Two heads snapped up; eyes the color of emerald and amber glared at him through the crack in the door.

"Who's there?!" Fenris demanded, rolling out from under Anders. And Maker have mercy on his soul, but Sebastian saw in minute detail Fenris' spend drip down Anders' legs when the elf dislodged himself.

Sebastian didn't wait for Fenris to wretch open the door, sword in hand. He fled.

"Blessed are they who stand before. The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just _,"_ Sebastian feverishly murmured the familiar versus. He ran as fast as he legs could carry him, ignoring the calls of his name from Fenris. With the deafening roar of his blood in his ears, he prayed. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Nikki66 whose prompt was Sebastian masturbating to Fenris or Anders, but denying his nature. Originally the prompt was for ABO, but I felt like ABO took away from the story rather than add to it, so I had to remove it. I hope you don’t mind!
> 
> Part 1 is posted separately because it's PG and focuses on Fenders. It gives a glimpse of what Fenris and Anders were doing prior to Sebastian dropping in on them.


	2. Hear No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sebastian catching Fenris and Anders

Sebastian couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation as made himself comfortable in the confession booth. He was here to cleanse people of their sins as he listened to their confessions, but he was the one filled with secrets.

A full week passed since Sebastian witnessed Fenris coupling with Anders. It shouldn't bother him as much as it did. While he was still a prince, he'd seen and done worst- catching his brothers tupping serving girls, participating in a few orgies of his own. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't get Anders out of his mind. He was a Brother of the Chantry, he took his vow of celibacy. He shouldn't have such thoughts running around in his head... yet it was all he could think about.

Sebastian jumped at the knock on the door. "Brother Vael? I'm sorry to bother you, but two people have asked to see you. A white haired elf and a tall, blond man. Should I tell them to wait while you take confessions?"

Suddenly, Sebastian's mouth ran dry as his heart threatened to climb out of his chest. He knew who the Sister referred to. The image of lily-white skin, of red-blond hair damp with sweat, passed through his mind's eye as it had for the past few nights.

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, the sound of it audible in the confined spaces of the booth, and offered the Chantry Sister a smile. "Thank you," he said, hoping the woman wouldn't see the strain in his eyes. "I'll see to them. Maker's blessing upon you, Sister."

When she was gone and Sebastian was left alone once more, he stood, dusting off his pristine trousers and straightening his already immaculate robes. As he stalled for time, he prayed to Andraste for strength. Yet again his will and dedication to the Chantry was being tested. If this was truly a trial designed for him by the Maker, Sebastian swore he would not fail. No man, no mage, no maleficar will turn him from the Maker and His Bride.

Taking a steadying breath, Sebastian headed towards where he knew his companions awaited him. To his surprise and immense relief, however, only one person - not two- met him at the grand hall.

"Fenris, it's good to see you, my friend," he said, his smile genuine and warm this time around. "It's been a while since we last met. Our last encounter was...most unfortunate. I...take it this is what you came here to discuss?" He faltered and began glancing behind Fenris. "I was told Anders was with you. Where is he?"  

"He left." Fenris clicked his tongue and snorted. "Anders has no fondness for the Chantry. It took me many hours to convince him to come, but the moment I took my eyes off him, he scurried off. But no matter. I can speak for the both of us." He turned to face Sebastian. Where he used to hang his head and stare at the ground, Fenris stood with a straight, proud spine. He looked Sebastian in the eyes and held his gaze. "You are correct in your assumption. I came here to speak to you about the other night."

"If you wish for me to hold my tongue, there's no need. Your secret is safe with me. I will not air out your affairs like some common gossip." The prince hesitated. Curiosity ate at him until he couldn't hold back his tongue. "I don't mean to pry as this is between you and Anders...but out of everyone you could've chosen, why him? Why Anders? I thought you two hated one another." A memory of Anders throwing his head back in passion, his body shamelessly rutting itself against Fenris' cock flashed through Sebastian's mind. He grimaced even as his cheeks grew red. "Unless what you two have is merely...physical..?"

The elf smiled, a rare and secret thing. "Despite what it may seem, Anders and I don't hate each other. We've...come to an accord of sorts. He's grown on me."

"Like a vicious wart?" Sebastian added dryly. "He seems to be the tenacious type."

The Chantry brother earned himself a chuckle. "He's tenacious, yes, but more like a kitten without its' claws." Suddenly, Fenris eyes grew soft, his smile tender. It was then Sebastian knew he had his answer even before Fenris spoke. Whatever it was between them, for Fenris, it went beyond the physical. "The mage can be annoying at times, but he has certain appealing qualities."

"Such as?"

"Nothing  I wish to share in public."

Sebastian sighed. "Fenris, as your friend and companion, I would like to at least warn you the dangers of having not only a mage but an abomination as a lover-" The prince saw the clenching of Fenris' jaw and the slow coil of defiance in his stance. He sighed again, shaking his head at the lost cause. "But I can see the point is moot. You know better than I the dangers, and yet still you chose Anders. I shall have to trust your judgment, I suppose."

"Thank you. I did not come here for a lecture about my choice in bedmate."

Sebastian nodded, though he was still baffled. "You came to ask if I could keep your affair a secret. If you two are serious about one another, why the secrecy?"

Fenris gave the human a bemused glower. "Isabela."

"Ah." The mention of the pirate queen was enough for things to click into place, and Sebastian understood. "And we can't forget about Varric either. The friend fiction those two can come up with, I shudder at the thought."

"Precisely." Fenris inclined his head, signaling the end of their conversation. Despite Anders' leaving him to do all the work, he completed what he came here to do. "I have no doubt the others will find out eventually. Anders and I haven't been discreet, but until then, we'd like our peace to last."

"They can be a rambunctious lot," Sebastian agreed. He walked Fenris to the door, and the two shook hands. "Maker's blessing upon your, Fenris. If I seem harsh, it is only because I worry. If it's truly what you want, I wish you and Anders the best."

"I know. You've always been a true friend. However, I trust that you can understand why I no longer support sending Anders to the Circle?"

The brother pursed his lips in disapproval, but yes, he understood. "I will no longer speak of it in front of you or him again if that helps."

"As Anders would say, it's a start."

When Fenris left, Sebastian exhaled a breath of disappointment and started the slow trek back to the confession booth. He thought the lyrium warrior shared his views about mages. Out of all their companions, Fenris knew more than anyone else the dangers of magic allowed to run amok. Tevinter was the living example of men drowning in their own sin. But it seemed logic and reason were no match against a pretty face.

For Anders was quite fetching. Behind the tired eyes and unkempt hair was a handsome man. He'd seen the way Anders flirted with Hawke; caught a glimpse of the charming man that he once was. And when Anders smiled, Sebastian was hard put not to be swayed by the sadness hidden beneath. Things would've been easier if he could just pigeon hole Anders as a raving mad maleficar, but it would've been unfair. Anders was a complex man with a complex relationship with the Maker. What little of the manifesto Sebastian read, it made him realize Anders was a man with deep faith. _"The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men, not the will of the Maker."_ It was a sentence that stayed with him. He still believed mages should be trained in the Circle for they were a danger unto themselves and to the people around them , but neither would he deny the suffering of mages at the hands of men. Blind as Anders and Varric blamed him to be, even he saw the fanatic grip Meredith kept on the mages at the Gallows.

Perhaps even he was being led astray by carnal needs much like Fenris was. Ever since that night, his thoughts always turned to Anders, and whatever it was the blond woken in him, it shook his convictions. But Sebastian swore he wouldn't break. He'd hold strong, and stay on the path the Maker created for him.

He settled back in the booth, mind elsewhere, when a voice spoke through the screened mesh. "Brother, have you returned?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows. The voice was familiar, tickling the far reaches of his memory. He heard it once before, the name on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Brother?"

Sebastian shook his head at his foolish curiosity. Despite his years at the Chantry, he still had so much learn and many layman habits to break. The point of confession was anonymity. Knowing the man's identity would be breaking his trust. It was for the better if he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. "Yes, I'm here. Have you come to confess?"

"I have. I've come to ask the Maker and His Bride for forgiveness for my sins."

"The Maker is forgiving. If you speak your sins and repent, he can cleanse you of your sins. What is it that you wish He forgive you, my friend?"

"I...," the man began hesitantly, "I have...an elf as a lover..."

When the man fell silent, Sebastian spoke, "Love is a virtue, not a sin. The Maker rejoices in His creation. Elves, human, dwarves- we are all equal in the eyes of the Maker. If your lover is also an Andrastian, the Maker will welcome them in His embrace."

The man snorted, mumbling something under his breath that Sebastian couldn't catch. "My lover," the confessor said, "he's been...listening to someone about Andraste. Whether he's converted or not, I can't say. But I am not ashamed of him because he's an elf. My sin lies elsewhere."

Sebastian waited for the man to speak. After a pause, the light timbre from the other side of the wall finally continued. "Recently, I've noticed someone lusting after my lover. He's beautiful. Handsome. I don't blame others' for wanting him. But to know this _man_ , someone I've known for years, lust after my lover, it fills me with jealousy and rage I'm afraid I can't control."

"You are afraid this person might take your lover away from you," Sebastian replied sagely. He sat through many confessions; most of them similar to what the man was saying now. "It is a natural feeling. Trust in yourself and your lover. If the Maker wills it, your-"

The man cut him off. "You don't understand. I want _our companion_ to see," his voice became husky, his tone dark. "I want him to watch as my lover fucks me. No one else can please him like I do. I doubt his Highness, the white knight, would ever let an elf fuck him over a desk. Because he has, you know, my lover. I let him take me over and over until I'm filled with his seed till bursting. Sometimes you just need a good hard fuck, and my beloved is good at giving me what I need. He pushes me down against the table, sweeps all the paper to the side before he rams his huge cock inside me. It burns when he hasn't fucked me with his fingers enough, but I don't mind. The way his cock stretches me, how he frantically thrusts until all I can do is moan in pleasure- I crave it."

The man's voice turned breathless. Sebastian fought the blush blooming across his face, embarrassed at listening to such an intimate act. He opened his mouth to suggest maybe the man should stop, but the man continued, his voice more frantic.

"I know what the other man thinks. He thinks my beloved is like any other elf- fragile and weak. With his past, the oh-so-kind Andrastian wants to save him. But my lover is nothing like that. He's determination made into steel, anger into armor. In my ears, he whispers obscene and filthy things in that voice of his. I can cum from his voice alone. I beg him to let me do just that. He scolds me for being a shameless slut, but he indulges me anyway. He wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer, bucking his hips until he rubs his erection against my own. Maker, it feels so good, I can't think straight. I want to feel his skin pressed against mine, to feel his cock inside me, stroking, pushing, ramming into my hole. I beg and I beg. I lick his neck, tasting, nipping the sweat gathered there. He wants to go slow, but I claw at his back, telling him to hurry, hurry, hurry. When he tears my clothes, buckles scattering everywhere, and when he frees himself from his trousers- Maker's Breathe, I could cry from the joy. But instead, I cry his name. Screaming and screaming his name as he brings me unending bliss. He's _mine_."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying desperately not to react to the scene the man was painting. He let out a shuddering breath as he heard the heavy breathing on the other side; the breathless moans and sighs coming though.  
  
He widened his eyes. Just as the thought entered his head that perhaps the man was committing the most blasphemous of acts in the Chantry, he gasped as the confessor's fingers latched onto the screen mesh, groaning.  
  
Sebastian bit his lips, clamping his legs together in hopes of relieving the building pressure gathered there; but it was impossible when he kept listening to the vivid description of the man's fantasy, his husky voice dipped in eroticism and desire.  

"I want him to see," the man whispered, "I want him to look and know he can never replace me. He can covet what he wants, but he'll never have him. My love will only moan _my name_ , have only _me_ in his bed. Is that not a sin, Brother, to have so much _hatred_ for someone, I want to fuck my lover out of spite and have him watch?"

Sebastian rested his forehead against the wood, trying to cool his heated face. Sweat dripped down his back and he was quietly panting from his suffering. He barely heard the man's next words, so concentrated he was on praying to Andraste for his own weak will.

"I finally got my wish. Last week, he finally caught us. It wasn't planned, but I didn't regret letting him see me ride my elf lover's cock. Let him know and see how much Fenris enjoyed me."

For a moment, Sebastian closed his eyes and swallowed each painful breath. A second past then two, silence yet again settled in the booth. Then it hit him. He knew who that voice belonged to, why it sounded so familiar! A ferocious flush burned his face but Sebastian quickly rearranged his robes and ran to the other side, slamming the door open.

"Hello, Sebastian," Anders assessed the Chantry Brother with cool eyes. He stood, and Sebastian bitterly noticed the mage remained unaffected by what just happened. "Other than breaking laws that has to do with harrowed mages, the Chantry is also breaking confessions? What's next, Chantry brothers breaking their vows of celibacy?"

Sebastian's blush deepened to a dark red. He barely stopped himself from flinching at how close to the truth Anders' mockery almost hit. "What are you doing here, Anders? Why have you dirtied this sacred place with your...your filth."

Anders elegantly raised a brow. "I thought you said it wasn't a sin. You said, and I quote, 'Love is a virtue, not a sin.' Sex with Fenris is only natural because we're lovers. It's what we do all the time." He took a step closer, crowding into Sebastian's space. Though Anders was taller than him, it was not by much. "I've seen the way you look at him. Now that you know the truth, I want you to stay away from him." He breath teased Sebastian's face. "Fenris will stay with me. He's going nowhere with you, much less to Starkhaven.

Without conscious thought, acting only on instinct, Sebastian grabbed Anders by the collar. The booth shook with the force of the Brother slamming the mage against the wall. Angry, frustrated pants filled the small, confined room. Their breaths mingled as their faces were only a hand span apart.

Sebastian's eyes trailed down from Anders' hateful gaze and settled on the mage's lips. They were unexpectedly full, ripe for kissing. If he closed the small distance, pressed his mouth upon Anders...

"Leave," Sebastian spat, stumbling away from the blond as if he'd been struck. "Leave and never let me find you in here again."

"Gladly," Anders said with venom that equaled the Chantry Brother's

Whatever else Anders said, Sebastian didn't hear him. He turned and fled. For a brief second, he wavered. He almost kissed Anders because he wanted a taste.

Maker help him, he nearly broke his vow for Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [hollyand-writes](http://hollyand-writes.tumblr.com) for the line "What's next? Chantry Brother's break their vow of celibacy?" Lol brilliant line. 
> 
> This fic was a pain to write, because I honestly don't know how to portray Sebastian. I tried...So forgive me if everything is OOC. *sobs*


End file.
